Beauty and Bindings
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a beast. And in this time, there was only one whose sense of direction was so awful, he was led right to him. Beauty and the Beast Adaption. Yullen Week submission #7: Foreign
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I decided to take the theme 'foreign' to mean 'AU'.

Readers: LAME.

A: Shut the hell up. Time for the warning for you all: This is a PROGRESSION fiction. That means how the characters start in the beginning with be DIFFERENT in the end. So they'll be IC (well, as IC as I can make them) at the start and slowly develop their characters, which essentially happens in every good Yullen fic-considering Kanda is a tight-ass prick that needs to get loose shorty. (snap snap) I'm also adding a light layer of cheese over each person, because this is (after all) a fairy tale.

Also, Tyki Mick is SO OOC. I may as well have made a new character and stuck Mick's face on it. :( Poor Tyki-the shit I do to him.

So enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: _Pol...pot...pol...pot...pol...pot...pol...POT! Polpot polpot polpot polpot n_o I don't own -Man _polpot polpot polpot polpot! IT'S A-!_

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time, in a land not so far as you might imagine, there was a castle. Rumors from all around the area had spread far and wide, from ideas that were palpable to clearly insane. Some said it was the only reminder of an old king that had lived there, after being burned at the stake by his adversaries. Some said it had been built by a wealthy merchant who had later lost his fortune and left the castle to rot after committing a nasty suicide. Some said it was uninhabitable, some said it was stupid to even think about, but by far the most dastardly claim was that it was inhabited by a horrid monster, a beast beyond the realm of humanity, that tore the flesh from children, tortured women and made a brave man's blood stop cold at sight.

Travelers passed it off as local folklore, shrugging their shoulders and satisfied at having something to tell their family on their return. Merchants and seamen shook their heads and cursed-no business up there, so no point. Neighboring towns steered clear of the subject, not wanting to replace their recipes of bread for those of trouble and only spoke of it as foolishness and the moanings of superstitious farmers. But the nearest town that sat on the edge of the mountain from where it stood was silent. None went into the forest at night, and none dared mention the beast at all. The old went as far as to even cross themselves every time they looked to the mountain, praying for their safety and the continued solitude of the beast, never wanting it to come down and-

They never thought of that.

And so the mystery of the castle remained as such. No one daring to tamper with the raw edges of the tapestry for fear of unraveling something that couldn't be put together.

It would have remained so, if something hadn't happened. Something significant, something inconceivable.

Or rather, someone.

* * *

Allen smiled, pulling on his gloves and walking out into the sunshine. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to make the most of it. He snatched the basket he'd placed at the front of the door and strolled out happily, whistling to himself-if he could be so bold to say-a catchy tune that was purely improvised.

He smiled and waved to the fishermen, who gladly waved back in return. He stopped and bowed politely to the young group of women crossing his path, and they covered their mouths and giggled, faces growing red. He helped an old woman cart up her bag of groceries into her home, and she thanked him with scrunched wrinkled eyes and a toothless smile. He saved Jean from a run-away wagon (again) and was thanked profusely by his mother, and was scowled at by the child.

All in all, it was a very normal morning for Allen Walker.

He smiled wider as he reached his destination-his smile was always in place after all, there was so much to be grateful for-setting down his basket and stretching his limbs. He lay down, taking in the sun and sighing as the wind caressed his face, hair tickling his cheek and chin with intimate affection.

The trees swayed softly and the grass shimmered with morning dew and light. Birds flew from branch to branch, calling for love from another so as to continue the cycle of life. Children could be heard playing in the town below, and Allen scratched the back of his neck as he relaxed into the soft wet ground, not caring he'd only washed his clean clothes yesterday.

Cross was gone, and Allen wanted to celebrate.

It wasn't as though he hated the man. Quite the contrary, he did have a sentiment that could almost resemble affection towards him. He housed and fed him, he taught him and provided him with a place to sleep.

No wait-Allen did those things on his own. Just what did Cross do...?

That's right, piled him in debt, causing him to travel from town to town to escape the desperate souls he borrowed from, getting Allen into heaps of trouble quite unneeded by a young man of only 16.

That's right, Cross was a jackass.

Allen's smile furrowed into an ungentlemanly scowl as he thought of his "guardian" who was on a so-called "business meeting." Yeah sure, if your business involved harlequins and expensive liquor, Cross did a LOT of business.

Allen turned on his side, muttering to himself about irresponsible men and the punishments they deserved. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. A chipmunk was somewhere near him, chittering and munching on a nut. A frog down by the lake grunted and croaked, annoyed at having nothing to do except wait for its meal to come along. Allen smiled when he heard the joyful shouts of the fishermen, no doubt catching their prime fish of the day.

Speaking of, he was rather hungry.

He sat up and dug around in his basket, taking out a larger than normal sandwich and biting into it generously. He sighed contentedly as mayonnaise dripped down his chin and looked down at the town once more. Then he squinted his eyes, noticing someone coming towards him.

_Who could that be...?_ he wondered as he shoveled some pecans to his open mouth. Allen paused, recognizing the figure, and groaned.

He just never could get his peace.

The grass crunched next to his head, and Allen turned reluctantly to look up at a beautiful man with golden eyes and a dazzling smile.

"My dear Allen," Tyki smiled, mostly for his own benefit-he could clearly see his teeth shining in the water below and it was quite fetching-and sat beside the young man. "What is a beautiful young thing like you doing in this unfit environment?"

"Hello Tyki," Allen said, smiling and obviously in awe that Tyki had come to sit by him. What a lucky boy indeed! "I was only getting some _peace_ and _quiet_." Tyki laughed and smoothed his hair.

"Oh please! You can get enough of that in prison!" He gave a jovial laugh and winked at Allen. "Now come, tell ol' Mick how you're doing today." He leaned back on his hands and stared quite romantically into the eyes of Allen, and Allen looked away. Tyki held back his chuckle, knowing his gaze had that effect on most.

Allen paused, not quite sure if Tyki meant what he said. Tyki had the marvelous habit of saying things he...well, didn't mean. Allen looked back into his eyes, staring at the golden orbs curiously. After a time, he opened his mouth, giving Tyki the benefit of the doubt and thinking that maybe, this once, his opinion mattered.

Tyki cut him off.

"I know I know, you're wondering what I'm doing here with you! Well, it's a story, that. You see Allen, I like you a lot. I really do. I know there have been some rumors about me being, well, you know, interested in another track of footprints, but I just wanted to let you know that that is _mostly_ untrue." Tyki licked his lips and stared at Allen, barely resisting the urge to jump on him and make him his here and now.

Allen stared back, befuddled.

"_Mostly_?"

"Yes. Mostly."

"Different track of footprints."

"Yes. Different track."

"...I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Allen said, shaking his head, and thoroughly confused by the conceited man's behavior.

"What I mean to say dear boy, is that-" Tyki leaned forward and touched his nose to Allen's, so close he was. "-I _like_ you." Tyki smiled. Allen swallowed.

"Um, thank you Tyki." he said, backing away only to have Tyki lean in closer. "But I uh, I'm afraid, I only like...um, one set of tracks."

Tyki's eyes bolted open. "Only one?"

"Yes, afraid so." Allen sighed in relief when Tyki stood up, brushing off his pants. He began to walk away, and Allen sank back into the ground a bit, so happy things could end this well. Hopefully Tyki would make himself scarce from now on, and Allen wouldn't have to worry about-

"...Things are subject to change Allen." Tyki said suddenly, causing Allen's train of thought to screech to a halt. Tyki bit his lip and gave Allen a full head to toe gaze, one that made Allen feel very, _very_ dirty after completion.

"So I'm told." Allen muttered softly as he watched Tyki Mick saunter away, leaving Allen to feel very uneasy and in desperate need of a loofa.

* * *

"Hey Tim, how are you feeling today?" Allen asked sincerely, smiling as he received a happy neigh in response. He rubbed the cross-like mark on his horse's forehead and took out the brush.

Timcanpy was the one possession that Cross had brought home that (as of yet) hadn't been taken away by some collector. He was Allen's favorite animal, and really, favorite being. Timcanpy was the one Allen went to when he was stressed, and he could always count on the animal to hear him through. Timcanpy patted his hooves on the ground gratefully and blew air from his nostrils.

Allen sighed. "Okay, only because you asked." He realized awhile ago just how strange it was that he spoke so closely with his horse, but by that time it was too late. "I saw Tyki Mick today." Timcanpy made an inexcusable noise, and Allen frowned. "Hey, _I'm_ the one in here you know." Tim shuffled his feet again and Allen sighed, continuing. "I think...he's _interested_ in me. You know. _That way._" Tim stared at him with huge eyes and Allen snorted. "Yeah, I know."

Tim shook his head and guffawed. "I know he's good looking, but I don't want just that. I don't particularly care he's a guy either it's just...he's so...annoying."

Timcanpy opened his mouth as though about to snort, but stopped, leaned his head to the side and closed his mouth. Allen would have remarked at Tim's human-like ways if he weren't so used to them.

"The only thing I want right now is peace. I don't care about love or adventure, I just want to find someplace to rest. You understand, don't you Tim?" Tim clacked his teeth and kicked his stall, as if saying he didn't really care-he was a goddamn horse. "Yeah, okay Tim. Now hold still, you've got a knot here." Allen forgot about his troubles for the moment, picking at a particularly nasty knot in Timcanpy's mane. He didn't think about his constantly drifting life, and he didn't think about the advances of Tyki Mick. He didn't think about what Cross would do when he got back, or just how large the bill would be. He thought about Tim's knot, and what he would make for dinner.

His peace lasted for about two minutes. Allen and Tim both jumped when the house door sounded as if it were being rammed down.

"Marian Cross! General Marian Cross!" Allen knew those desperate cries all too well. "Marian Cross you have a bill to pay!" Another collector. Allen left Tim's mane and grabbed a harness, readying Tim faster than if he'd had super powers-at this point, maybe he did. He jumped on Tim's back and clenched onto the reins. "Okay Tim, time to get out of here. Again," he sighed, regretting the loss of his house and valuables. _Oh well_, he thought, trying to remain optimistic, _at least I won't have to see Tyki Mick again._

He kicked Timcanpy's side and the horse gave a loud whinny. He bolted through the closed stall and Allen brought him to a full gallop, never looking back to see the horrified face of the collector as he wasn't even stopped from entering straight into the woods.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Allen knew it was strange that the collector wasn't following him. Knowing Cross, his debts were alway mountainous, and _no one_ ever would let a huge amount of money go unspoken for.

He also knew he was headed in the wrong direction. Not because he's turned left instead of right at the birch tree, or he was heading north instead of south, he only knew because he was always so terrible with directions, and constantly getting lost, due to some inbred inability.

Allen knew these things and rode on.

As cliché would have it, Allen would look back at this time and shrug his shoulders, not knowing why he didn't just stop and camp out for the night on the road, or imagining perhaps it was fate pulling him by the strings. This however could very well and easily be explained-Allen rode on because he was scared shitless. He didn't _care_ that the collector wasn't following him, and he didn't _care_ that he was going in the wrong direction, the only thing he knew was that he was honest-to-God fearing for his life.

Because right behind him were a pack of very cold, and very hungry, wolves.

"Go Tim, go!" Timcanpy cried out in fear and pressed onward, practically retorting he didn't need the encouragement. A wolf snapped at Tim's hind legs but Allen pressed into his side, making sure to convey not to stop and kick but to _go faster_.

Allen turned his head just slightly and saw the foam leaking from the mouth of the second closest. He swallowed and shuddered in fear as the thought of being bitten by that came across his imagination-and was more than likely a probability in the current situation. His eyes whipped around again, concentrating on the road and for _anything_ nearby that would be of assistance. An outstretched branch, a nearby town, a castle-

A castle?

Allen steered Timcanpy to the right, and the horse hardly protested. He galloped faster and faster, doing everything his fear-stricken body could do to pick up the speed and get them to sanctuary.

It came faster than Allen could have hoped for and he expertly dived forward, jumping off of Tim and opening the gate. Sweat formed on his brow and his stomach did flips as the wolves came closer and closer. The gate was old and rusty and Allen couldn't open it on his own.

"Dammit! Run Tim!" he cried out. Staring at the incoming dogs with horror as he realized there was nothing he could do.

But Timcanpy wasn't having it. With a desperate whinny he backed up and kicked the gate open. Allen gaped for all of two seconds before rushing himself and his horse inside.

"Now Tim!" Timcanpy again struck the gate with his hooves and slammed them on the anticipating carnivores. Howling began, and the rabid one bit the metal of the gate, eyes glowing red. Allen grabbed Tim's reins and ran back, away from the danger of being eaten. He ran with Tim and hid behind a wall, out of sight from the wolves. One by one they headed away, and soon, the only trace they'd been there was the white drool that covered the lower gate. Allen looked to Tim, chest heaving from the near threat of death.

He laughed.

He laughed so hard he began to shed tears, and in an altogether heap of exhaustion and hysterics he plopped down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. Timcanpy followed suit and nudged Allen's cheek with his nose.

"That was close," Allen smiled. Tim snorted. "Yeah, _too_ close."

He stroked Tim's mane, and Tim seemed to relax to the touch, glad to be done with the ordeal. Allen sighed, and then looked up.

"Whoa."

Whoa, indeed. Allen looked up and up and up and still couldn't take in the castle before him. Honestly, in the woods it had only been a flash and a realization, but he'd never thought _any_ castle could be this big. It was twilight now, so the castle appeared black to Allen's tired eyes. Ominous sculptures decked the rooftops and scowled down at Allen, reprimanding his entrance. At least, that's what it looked like the _nicer_ ones were doing. Allen grimaced in horror as he looked closer and saw some of them appeared to be committing suicide. He wondered just what kind of sick being had inhabited this place. He looked to Timcanpy and shrugged his shoulders. It was only one night. And there was no way he was going out there again, only to be chased by more rabid animals.

Cautiously, he grabbed hold of his horse and walked forward. He looked around the yard and saw nothing much. Grass still grew, but was slightly dried, making Allen wonder. It was well into spring now, so why was the vegetation drying? Allen chalked it off to climate differences and headed on. He only wanted a bed for the night. He reached the doors and stared at the handle. A grim face stared back at him and Allen winced. That would accompany his nightmares tonight. He grabbed the knocker, hoisting it up for all his strength and dropped it, hardly believing something could be so heavy. The bronze slammed onto the door, and Allen hoped it wouldn't leave a permanent dent in the wood.

He waited, and no one arrived. He looked to Tim inquisitively. Tim appeared to shrug.

"Here's goes nothing," Allen muttered and grabbed hold of the handle. He turned it and it creaked and cracked under his touch, not wanting to be disturbed after all these years of negligence. He grit his teeth and continued on-dammit he'd give himself a nice long bath too (assuming there was water)-and finally heard the lock snap out of place. Taking a much needed deep breath, he pushed open the door, and nearly gave himself a heart attack with what he saw.

"Who are _you_?"

* * *

Author's Note: I failed Yullen Week. :( I didn't finish, so I wrote a bonus story to be posted...now or later, who knows.

So after today, I'm going back tomorrow and separating this huge thing into chapters with small commentaries after each one-because I feel like a lot needs to be explained, and if I did I now, it would take, oh, maybe three pages Oo;

Also, since I'm all hyped up about my new baby (aka my new LEATHER pants) and since I have a strange condition that causes me to have a love/hate relationship with cliches, I really want to do a fanfiction that's a MUSICAL that borrows from the plots of West Side Story and Grease, and adding some flavor of old classics like The Warriors, In the Heat of the Night and Life of Brian (lul, wtf?). CAN YOU DIG IT? However I do think it would be Lavali centric with Yullen on the side. So if interested, go ahead and drop a review saying you like it, or if you have questions drop a review to ask them, or if you hate it drop a review and tell me to write it anyway. ( 8D )

And since I'm not a po-LICE offic-AH (LOVE Sidney Poitier) feel free to give me any harsh criticism.

Also, I love EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that read this fic. Just for existing. Je t'aime mes beaux. Always look on the bright side of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen stared forward, clutching his chest and gaping up from where he'd fallen. A tall foreign-looking man stared down on him, holding a very large sword which was, at the moment, being pointed at Allen's stomach. His hair was long enough to reach his mid-back, and seemed to be perfectly kept in a high ponytail. It was black, so purely black that Allen now felt he knew the true definition to the word. His face was long and handsome, owning a close to white complexion complimenting his dark blue eyes. How Allen could really tell the color, with it being so late and the man's eyes squinting as it were, gave the true impression as to the intensity of the glare.

Allen had never _seen_ such intensity before.

Allen was so busy being shocked, he completely forgot to answer the question.

"Hey! Bean sprout! I asked you a question-who _the hell_ are you?"

"B-bean...?" he asked weakly.

"Yuu-doll come on! Don't let company get away! Come here boy, we've been waiting!"

"...Waiting?"

"He's deaf. I don't want deaf people in my home."

"Geez! Don't be so picky! He's here, he's here!"

"Welcome! We've waited so long!"

"He's here?"

"He's here!"

Allen had never heard any conversation go on with so many h's and e's to account for.

"You've..." All at once everyone stopped chattering. They all looked at Allen expectantly, as if he were about to tell them the ultimate truth. Or maybe he was giving an immaculate birth to the new savior. "...Been waiting for me?"

"Of course silly!" said a young man, who Allen registered as being the one who just may have saved his life. "Please come in! Sit by the fire, warm your feet, kick back your heels and enjoy the service!"

"No," the solemn voice of the black-haired man said, and though Allen hesitated, no one else seemed to pay him any mind.

Allen's arm was grabbed hold of by a pretty young lady with long black hair and matching black eyes.

"Please, make yourself at home," she smiled warmly, and barely remembering his manners, Allen smiled back.

"Getyourhandsoffmysister!" came a startling cry from amidst the crowd, which was immediately followed by, "Shut up! He's here!" The young girl led him into the next room and sat him down in a chair twice his height and easily three times his width.

"Would you like some coffee?" she offered sweetly and Allen opened his mouth to protest. "I'm Linali by the way."

"Hello Linali, um, I-"

"I'll be right back!" she smiled and skipped off to what Allen assumed to be the kitchen. She was followed by a man that looked similar to her with black hair and eyes, but glasses and a very drippy nose, as if he'd been weeping.

Allen's feet were kicked into the air and he looked down in surprise as two tufts of sandy brown hair were replaced by two spectacles.

"Hi!" the figure smiled.

"H-how do you do?" Allen asked politely, but not very interested.

"I'm Johnny!"

"I'm Tap!"

"I'm Reever!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" a woman with curly dark hair and a quivering lower lip looked to Allen with the most nervous eyes he'd ever seen. She held a blanket to him, hands shaking and he took it from her softly.

"Thank you," he whispered and smiled slightly. Almost immediately she fell into a dead faint and was caught by another crying man, with black hair and a strange white cowlick slicing his hair in the middle.

"I-I'm Crowley," he stated and sniffled his snot in promptly. "I'm so glad you're here!" He carried the unconscious woman away and continued his own sobbing, while Allen had others to be introduced to.

"I'm Daisya."

"I'm Noise Marie. Just call me Marie."

"I'm Chaoji!"

"I-I'm pleased to meet you all, but please tell me-" Allen asked, trying to rush in before he was taken over once more. "Why have you all been expecting me? Who are you?"

Allen looked around as the people began looking from one to the other nervously, no one wanting to take the initiative.

"It's none of your goddamn business," came a cold voice from across the way. Allen looked up to see the beautiful "host" leaning against the doorway to the room Allen was now seated. His sword was safely sheathed at his hip, but the icy glare told Allen that could very well be temporary.

"Kanda...Milord..." trailed off one of the servants, and Allen looked to see it was Marie.

"Now come on Yuu!" the earlier young man interrupted the silence with ease. Allen gave him a quick, yet thorough once-over, and reminded himself to keep this guy in his friend book. He was tall, perhaps taller than the black-haired man, with shocking red hair and dazzling green eyes. Well, eye. One was covered by a black patch, sported with a green bandana across his forehead. His smile was wide and countenance happy as he clapped the other man on the shoulder. "Don't spoil the fun! He's only arrived!"

"Get your hands off me!" The man slapped away the hand and with one last glare at Allen left the room, creating a stiff silence and an awkward tension.

"Aw, don't worry about Yuu there," said the redhead coming over to Allen and plopping the before-dejected hand on his own mop of white hair. "He's just excited is all!"

"I can tell," Allen said dryly.

"Ha! Funny guy! Now," the young man leaned Allen in closely and gave him a smile. "I'm Lavi, head servant here a.k.a. Sir Butler. You can call me either of those, or "God." I take any." He directed his hand across the room and pointed, "That there is Bak-"

"Call me Righteous," he said solemnly, left hand raised in greeting. Allen tilted his head to the right awkwardly and then shook it out.

"He's second-in-command to me, making him first footman. That there at his side is Fou, and she's guardian of the stables."

"So where is Timcanpy?" Allen inquired with some concern.

"Duh, in the _stables,_" she smirked. Allen pouted and she scoffed. "We couldn't have gotten a smarter one?"

"Just ignore," Lavi said congenially. "That there is Bookman-he's my old master, and now the head Librarian."

"Who are you calling 'old' imbecile?"

"Geez y'ol' fart I'm just trying to get through the introductions!" Lavi shouted, a bit put out. It lasted for a moment, and then the smile was back.

"I have your coffee!" Linali came back in, smile radiant, and still accompanied by the older man.

"Right on time! That there is Linali-"

"Yes we've been introduced." Allen smiled and thanked Linali for the coffee, sipping at it modestly.

"And that there is her older brother, Komui."

The man came straight for Allen and slid his glasses up his nose, causing them to sheen in the artificial light. "You touch her, you shall be cursed by my never-ending minions of hell." Allen's eyes bugged out, and even Lavi had trouble keeping on his smile.

"He has a bit of a sister complex."

"They're related?" Allen whispered pointing to the two.

"Very."

Allen's eyes remained very wide as Lavi cleared his throat. "That there's LeJeune."

"Bon soir!"

"Jerry, our cook-"

"Look at this darling! He's so delicious I'm going to make a cake after him. What's your favorite flavor baby?"

"Um, pineapple?" Allen replied nervously.

"This is Head Nurse." Allen looked up to see a very formidable looking old woman, who could probably take him on her worst day. He smiled and waved amiably and it had no effect. He sincerely hoped he remained healthy for the time he was here.

"There's Wong, and that's Link..." Allen smiled to the tall bearded man and nodded to the long-haired blond fellow, and while the first man bowed politely the second merely looked at him through narrowed eyes. Allen wondered if perhaps he'd done something to offend him.

"And that's it!" Lavi raised his arms up in cheer, ecstatic as a clown. "So what's your pleasure? Board games, role play, sparring, dancing, reading-" Allen's stomach made itself rudely apparent and belched out its own introduction. For a moment everyone paused, making sure it wasn't the kitchen exploding again and Allen laughed quietly, trying to alleviate his embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Lavi grinned. Allen nodded.

With practiced gusto Lavi spun on his heel and clapped his hands twice.

"Alright Linali! Prepare the table!" Linali smiled and skipped off happily, gathering together a few other housemaids to help her. "Jerry!"

"Mmmmmmyeeessss?" he called out, batting his eyelids and popping one leg behind him.

"Prepare the food! Make a feast! Everything you can think of!"

"Right away my lieeeeeege!" and he quickly jazz-danced to the kitchen, frilly apron tailing behind him. Allen didn't miss the four inch heels he was sporting and really wondered if this man could cook.

"Bak get the coach! LeJeune-the ambience!" Lavi pointed and dictated to everyone in the room, and everyone reacted with a ridiculously happy air. Allen had never thought anyone could be so happy to _serve_ anyone, much less someone their Master disapproved of.

Then again, seeing their Master...Allen tried not to judge.

"Marie and Daisya the music! and Johnny!"

"Yes sir!" Lavi smiled raised his finger and paused. His happy expression faltered and he began counting in his head, thinking of everything they would need. All was taken care of and really, there was no use for Johnny. As usual. "Um...clean the toilets?"

"Right-o!" Johnny responded and saluted, running off like a rabbit to clean the loo. Lavi sighed to himself, relieved and turned back to Allen.

"My good sir," Lavi bowed low and elegant, extending his right leg and keeping his eye on Allen at all times. "May I be so bold to say that this will be the ultimate evening for you, and may I say, êtes notre invité." Lavi swept out his hand and Bak came in the room once more, snapping his fingers as Tap and Marie brought in a small tanga. Allen's eyes widened and he began to protest when Marie lifted his up easily and shoved him in the back.

"Oh but please, I cannot impose!" Allen looked at Lavi with sincere hesitation.

"But dear Beansprout you are not imposing!" Allen scrunched his forehead with distaste as the nickname seemed to catch on. "You are our gift! Let us only try to return what you have given us."

"A twelve course meal?" Allen asked, shocked and heading to a state of rapture as well.

"Happiness."

Allen nearly had time to pause and think about the curious response before Linali and her maids came forth, bringing trays and trays of delicious-looking food. Allen's mouth watered and he forgot about everything save his enormous appetite and-was that cordon bleu?-the beautiful presentation before him.

From behind him came soft music tones from a quartet and Lavi stayed at his side the whole time, whispering in his ear each meal that passed and what it held within its crusty shell, its porcelain bowl, its sweet scent.

Allen ate everything in his reach and sight, ridiculously happy and for the first time in his whole life, completely carefree. He was so enchanted with the meal he didn't notice Lavi slipping away to be replaced by Bak and he didn't notice the hopeful eyes that stared at him from around the room. As he consumed several times his weight in delicious pastries, Allen Walker was totally dense to the fact that he had in fact stumbled upon this household as everyone's angel.

* * *

"Yuu babe?" Lavi called out quietly. Needn't be so loud-he was always here.

"Get the hell out," came a deep voice from near the back of the room.

Lavi smiled. "Now now, come on. He's arrived, the one! Can't you be more..." Lavi felt the blue eyes piercing him from the back of the room and nearly faltered. "Genial?"

"I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own," came a sharp reply.

"Yuu, don't be so selfish. What of us?" No response came. "Ten Yuu. There've been ten. We have a _chance_ now-don't be so hasty to take it away."

"Tch." The bottom of a heavy chair scraped the floor and a slice of silver slashed the air, coming down to rip a drapery and land at the tip of Lavi's nose. Lavi smiled.

"Can't you just...come to dinner?"

"I _told _you-"

"Just this once-"

"-I don't _need_-"

"-Just come down-"

"-to be saved."

"-and meet the boy."

The colors of their eyes were the only thing that gave off any hope of life in the room. The furniture lay dead and clawed on the ground, never to be picked up and taken care of, never to be revived, never to be thought of. Lavi looked past his Master and his eyes grew solemn when he encountered the third color.

A light shade of pink, surrounding the pure white from which it started.

"Three colors, two numbers and one chance," Lavi sighed softly, putting down his hands and turning to walk out of the room. "I wonder if everything is so simple?" His Master frowned, and the blue eyes nearly disappeared from the dark. Lavi opened the door and stepped through it, closing it slowly. He smiled through the last second before the door was barred and locked behind him. He leaned back against the door, grimacing with his hands in his pockets. He took out one gold chain with a pocket watch attached. It had broken years ago, and only out of habit or sentimentality Lavi would bring it out to caress the dented façade and slightly greasy glass covering.

"12:31 eh?" Lavi smiled again, drowning out his emotions with idle self-prattering. "If only! Then it would be near time for bed. I am awful sore these days," he commented dryly and lifted himself off the wall. He headed down the many stairs to the dining room and never once looked back, even when he heard glass breaking and several curses involving his name.

* * *

A/N: May I just take this chance to say I LOVE JERRY. 8D Seriously, rockin'est dude EVER. I wish I had him as a pet or something. Okay, about Komui-I know in DGM he's the leader and whatever, and technically he should be Butler (aka, head honcho) here, but this is an AU after all, so I went with something different. I don't think I'll really state his job. That, or it's something really important. Oo; Not sure yet-but I'll figure it out.

I thought Lavi fit the description better, because as a Butler, you have to know everything, and since our little redhead is a know-it-all, voila. besides, I do think he's Kanda's best friend, and during Butler era, a man's butler was his right hand man-the end all and know-all (how many times have I said that?) in the world of position and class. All who had Butlers were very much envied.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi smiled brightly and ignored the headache pounding in his skull. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes_sir_..." Allen replied sleepily. His stomach felt fit to explode.

He could remember the time when Cross fed him table scraps, but a full meal was not stored in his memory.

"Excellent." Lavi snapped his fingers and immediately everything began to be cleared away. Within moments, scurrying feet and nimble fingers had the table removed of its scraps and cleaned of its crumbs. Allen watched, remarking the way everything was done so efficiently.

"I must say," Allen smiled. "All of you are simply amazing! How do you get to be so fast?"

There was not a pause in movement, but a serious vibe had taken over the room. Allen mentally slapped himself for once again ruining the mood.

"Practice." Lavi smiled in a way that even he himself had no idea whether it was an act or not. "And now I shall take you to your room."

"Oh, why thank you. But really," Allen protested. "I only need a couch. I'm already imposing as it is."

Lavi laughed. "I could never allow you to sleep on a couch. Fireplace maybe, but never a couch! Your drool would tarnish the fabric."

Allen frowned, insulted, but Lavi laughed again, and Allen ignored the comment. It seemed to be Lavi's way to make fun of anything with ears.

"Now, let us depart." Lavi held out his arm in the right direction, and Allen followed his lead. He made sure to stay close, because as wide as the halls were, there were many of them and Allen was of course known to lose his way-often.

"Most of these rooms are unoccupied," Lavi started. "Nothing interesting I assure you, dusty furniture, rusty antiques, old newspapers...Ah, here is the kitchen-"

"'Night, baby cakes!" Jerry called out, and Allen lifted his hand in a wave and smiled.

"And down this way are Yuu's quarters."

"Yuu?"

"That is his name, yes, though you may want to address him as Kanda."

"Why?" Allen asked.

Lavi smiled. "He gets a bit put out when you call him by his first name."

"But you call him-"

"It's good he gets his aggression out every once in awhile," Lavi nodded. "Of course, I am a trained professional, and none of my practices should be practiced at home without parental supervision."

Allen shrugged his shoulders and walked on. "He's always like that?"

"Forever and all time."

"What's up his rear?" Allen asked, nose wrinkling.

Lavi laughed. "Good question, Beansprout."

"Speaking of names preferred to be ignored, I like to be called Allen." Allen said as politely as possible.

"All right," Lavi nodded. "'Brat' it is."

"Yes-wait, what?"

"These will be your quarters." Lavi opened a door to reveal an immaculately clean room, about twice the size of the home he'd just left. His eyes burst from his skull as he in-took the quality furniture-while estimating its net worth-and the four-poster bed that could have easily been the size of Tim's barn. "You're welcome to any and every thing here, but please, I must ask you to refrain from going into the West Wing for the moment."

"West Wing?"

"Yuu's quarters."

"Ah," Allen nodded, sitting down on the bed and jumping lightly.

"Well, m'boy," Lavi winked, grabbing hold of the door. "Sleep well."

"Thank you, good night," Allen smiled.

"Good night."

Lavi shut the door behind him, a gnawing feeling in his gut. It would be perfect or it would go completely astray.

The boy was curious, being banned from the West Wing would encourage him surely. Lavi fingered the watch again, tracing the etching softly with his fingernail. He was nearly sure that Kanda was within a tranquil state of mind now.

Perhaps...he thought, perhaps it would be all right.

Lavi swallowed the breath he was holding and walked down the hall, never stopping, pausing, or thinking. It was time to make the rounds.

* * *

Tap, tap tap tap.

Long slender fingers drummed against the lacerated arm chair. The moonlight shone on them, having them appear white as ice, and the only things visible in the darkness. Silence filled his quarters and even the quietest mouse dared not his luck to go near the West Wing tonight.

The master was thinking.

Tap, tap tap tap.

Someone had come today. Someone, a boy, that pathetic tiny wide-eyed naive _boy_ had come. He brought something with him as well.

Not the horse. Something more important than that, something wretched, vile and smelled so fierce Kanda would never be able to get rid of from his household. He'd brought _hope_. His crew had already latched onto it, grasping it for all its worth and they wouldn't let go if snakes were on their heels, holding on with their teeth to that last bite of freedom they might have.

Kanda didn't care for it.

No, it was something else than _caring, _it was_ wanting. _Kanda didn't want that boy there. He didn't want the promise of hope, he didn't want to think about the possibilities of the future, he didn't want _freedom_.

He wanted to be left alone.

Tap, tap tap tap.

Kanda shivered not from the cold, but another thought.

The thought that _maybe_ this had been planned out. He wanted to scream in frustration, no one could dictate his life but him. They took his freedom? Fine, but he was still his own man and by damn he'd remain so in shackles or not. But the thought that this had been arranged, that everything was planned and going along as schedule, that Kanda was merely a pawn in someone's, _perhaps that person's_, game was so irritating, so mind-throttling it made Kanda want to hurl the table against the wall.

So he did.

He sat in the object that was once formerly a very grand chair, and leaned back.

Tap, tap tap tap.

Kanda wanted the stupid boy gone. He didn't want him here, reminding him of-_what could be, it might just happen, it could! you never know till you try-_things he didn't care to think about. He was causing tension and heat between Kanda's temples and it was annoying, aggravating.

It was _pointless_.

Kanda closed his sharp eyes and felt a small ticking in his brain. Something so small and insignificant, but going against his main logic so harshly it was as though it were a screaming David charging a dumb Goliath. It wasn't overpowering as much as threatening.

And Kanda did not like to be threatened.

He would remain here. Kanda would stay in his quarters for however long as necessary so long as he never saw that damn brat again. He ignored the small voice that told him he was being childish, that he was running away from his fears and for the love of God pull yourself together are you really afraid that some puny little runt will steal your hear-

Click.

Kanda paused in everything. He did not move, he did not breathe. Footsteps tapped quietly, hesitantly, curiously across the floor while Kanda remained motionless.

The eye before the storm, as it were.

Allen tip -toed inside, eyes squinting in the darkness trying to make things out. A corner, a rug, glass-

Shattered glass. A broken chair, ripped curtains. What had gone wrong in here?

As he felt the air squeezed from his lungs, Allen stepped in closer, remarking how the cold seemed amplified in here not by temperature, but by a foreboding aura Allen couldn't seem to pinpoint. Everything around him gave him the shivers, but...

...But his legs continued to move forward.

This place was inhabited by that man? What sort of room was it? Allen's eyes looked closer, but for what-blood, test tubes, anything that would fit in a suspicious room inside a suspicious castle-he didn't know.

A howl came from outside and Allen nearly dropped the chair he'd been righting. He glanced at the window, heart beating wildly even though the threat that sounded was far away, but found something quite curious beneath the light of the moon. Allen walked forward steadily, now having a purpose for his stay. The moonlight shone on a clear round glass, around the size of Allen's head. And inside, Allen beheld the most curious thing. No larger than his own fist, it appeared to be...

...Well, in all honestly the thing looked delicious. Allen took off the glass to get a closer look, as the thing most resembled a pink pastry.

_Is it French?_ he wondered. Then, more intelligently, _What's it doing here?_

Allen touched it lightly and wretched his hand away immediately. It was hot! And it definitely wasn't something to be eaten. Allen frowned in disappointment and shock but leaned in closer.

What was it?

Pink, the color of lips from the center and steadily turning white at the tips of several triangle-like pointed pieces of tissue paper was its color. It could have only been an ornament of some sort, a place setting as it were, but Allen doubted that. It seemed to something else, something he'd never be able to truly guess at.

Appearances can be deceiving, Allen thought mildly, a slight frown on his face creasing wider at he thought of the owner of the castle.

The owner-

"Get out."

Ice slid down Allen's back and he turned sharply, sucking in his breath as he stared at glacier blue eyes from no more than a few centimeters away. There was something there, something so horrifying in that look that Allen clenched his stomach as though he would heave. A knot coiled around his insides, a snake tightening around its prey, and Allen was stunned to motionlessness.

"GET OUT!" The voice bellowed but Allen could only see those eyes, staring at him as though death had come. Allen's heart nearly stopped when a hand grabbed him by the arm harshly and through him to the floor. He winced as his head hit the edge of a table sharply, but it was ignored and he jumped to his feet immediately, running to the door.

A snap and a crash, Allen didn't bother turning as he felt the wind whip by him and the leg of a chair flew past his head to smash to splinters against the wall.

Allen rushed through the door and stumbled down the hallway searching for an exit.

There was no way he was staying.

* * *

Kanda stood before the open door, shivering in his anger.

That little _bastard_ had the nerve, the _nerve_ to come into his home, and then his room, and _touch his things?_

Kanda was not impressed.

In fact, he was pretty damn livid at this point. He ran over to the glass, sheltering the flower once more. He clenched the glass tighter than necessary, closing his eyes at the irony. Shutting up his curse with transparencies.

Was it so obvious?

* * *

"Sir?"

"Where are you going sir?"

"Your room is the other way!"

"Sir please!"

"Stop!"

"Whatever he did he didn't mean it!"

Allen ran past the apologize and cries of shock, making a beeline for the door and not even grabbing his coat. He burst open the doors and ran to the gate, forgetting Timcanpy in his fear.

"Allen wait!" He heard Lavi call out behind him, but as he ran it grew further away. "Please, come back!"

Allen didn't answer.

He pushed open the gate, using all of his strength, and the adrenaline did its part to aid him. He shoved it open by near sheer force of will and shut it behind him effectively, clanging with omniscience.

But then something went horribly wrong.

Allen clutched his chest, panting. He didn't know what it was, but something was tearing him from the inside out. His heart was barely working and yet it pounded in his ears too loudly. Allen fell to the ground and desperately tried to get up again. He held onto the gate, gripping it so tightly he felt his arm would fall off.

He couldn't breathe. He thought he heard shouting, but it must have been his heart shuddering, desperately trying to get blood to his brain. Allen trailed away from the gate, and took two steps. His feet were numb and he kept walking, kept moving.

He never noticed he'd collapsed after those two steps.

His muscles twitched, and with each twitch came a spasm that sent needle-like sensations to Allen's brain. He cringed and his forehead contorted into a mess of wrinkles topped with sweat. Allen continued to clench his fists, willing himself to run with the last breath he took.

He didn't hear the shouts anymore, and he didn't feel the hands reaching out for him from behind the gate.

Kanda almost let him go. He didn't need him. He didn't want him there, but when Allen fell to the ground with an unceremonious plop, Kanda automatically found himself running. He looked down, seeing the young man just beyond the gate, hardly more than an arm's length away from Kanda.

So close, but it was hopeless.

Allen gasped out, eyes bulging and fists coming to clench his hair. He was turning blue, Kanda noticed, but there was nothing to be done. It was too late.

Kanda scoffed, but didn't turn around. He didn't move and he didn't look away. Allen rasped out some more breaths, trying to stay alive. Kanda had no idea what was affecting him.

He only knew he could not reach beyond that gate.

"Yuu," came a deep voice from behind. Kanda scowled as he felt the presence of more surrounding that voice, all looking on him, while he looked down at the fate that could not be changed.

Allen hadn't been the one, Kanda was sure of it.

Which was how Kanda answered the question as to why he was reaching for the boy between the iron bars. Kanda's expression froze as what felt like a hoard of bees invaded his body, stinging and scorching his insides with a pain so hot he wanted to vomit. His hands stretched out farther, but it was hardly extended, and still couldn't reach Allen.

Allen gave one last breath, and his body stopped moving.

Kanda reached out farther. He decided not to look at his arm, which was now bloody and swelling three times it normal size. His nails grew black and what appeared to be vines leaked through his skin-his veins were popping and he could feel each one bursting. The heat was unbearable and he could hardly move his arm, but he continued forward.

Because Goddammit now it was just about his pride.

If he wanted to reach that damn brat he could do it-cursed or not. If he wanted that runt to live with him and spill stupid flowers wherever Kanda walked then he'd make it happen. If he wanted that moron Beansprout to fall in love with him and remove this fucking curse, Kanda would do it.

Because he _could_.

The edges of his fingers grasped dirty cloth and Kanda gripped onto it as though it was his soul escaping. He brought Allen back harshly, hard and quick enough to slam Allen's head into the gate and create a nasty bruise later on, surely. Kanda grit his teeth as his arm felt as though it'd explode with any more movement, but he carefully twisted Allen and brought him through the bars, Allen's thin form sliding easily between the metal.

Kanda pulled him through the gate and allowed himself one minute of rest before hauling Allen to his feet and throwing him over his shoulder unceremoniously.

Wet eyes followed Kanda, but dared not rush to greet him. The entire household stood at the door, waiting for what seemed an eternity before their master entered and dropped Allen to the ground.

Kanda kicked Allen's form out of his way, and walked to his room slowly.

The servants' reactions were immediate. Linali grabbed hold of Allen and Lavi checked his pulse. The head nurse shouted orders and brought Marie over to pump his heart. The rest of the congregation wrung their hands and shook their heads. Miranda burst into tears and Crowley followed suit.

Allen lay motionless on the ground, not breathing, and face stuck in a final moment of excruciating pain.

1, 2, 3, faster. Marie pumped harder and people chomped on their nails zealously. Allen couldn't be dead-their hope and their light could not be extinguished. Marie pumped harder and Miranda wailed louder.

1, 2, 3-

Marie stopped. The head nurse held onto his shoulder and everyone's chests were twice their normal size, all holding in a breath that dared to be life.

Allen's eyes opened, slowly, and the entire world seemed to revolve again. No one smiled and no one laughed-it was much too soon for that-but everyone stared down at Allen, seeing him for who he was.

A young boy.

Kanda looked down from the stairwell and frowned. His arm protested at him being so lax, but Kanda hardly cared. There had never been anything to worry about.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Writer's block is a damn whore and it knows it. D8

Sorry folks, I'm busy scrubbing floors and cats and have other fics to write. Especially my _special one_ that won't see the light of screen until I finish. I'm honestly sick of staring at my computer and waiting for my brilliance to strike. It puts me under too much pressure, or something. Oh fuck it, I'll post it when I feel like it. D8 Gawd, I'm really bitchy today.

And I'll be further honest with you-_reviews make my soul pure and fingers nimble_.

A.K.A. I write when you write. _So click the button and let me know you care. Oo;_

_Interrupted broadcasting:_

_Did you know that hundreds of writers go to sleep every night waiting for reviews, waiting for someone to speak up that cares?_

_And did you know that many of those writers wake up and find there is nothing in their mailbox the next morning?_

_Thousands of people will hit one story and not one will review, because they don't think it matters._

_Review. Make a difference in a sad pathetic fanfiction author's life._

_(Insert cheesy piano music here)._

Do you understand the pai-OMFG THE WILD THORNBERRYS MOVIE!


End file.
